As technology gets to the limits of cooling notebooks, there is a need for improved techniques for cooling the notebooks if we are to keep the form factor unchanged. For example, processors are getting faster yet notebook users want to have thinner notebooks. As a result, a problem is presented if notebooks remain cooler and hot spots (exceeded temperature limits on the external surface of the notebook) are kept from developing. There is limited space to work with in notebooks, especially with notebooks becoming thinner.
Typically, with a full feature notebook, the base is a little thicker than the average notebook and a large fan can keep the notebook cool. But in thinner systems, smaller fans are used that are not as powerful. Although the voltage can be increased to make the small fans more powerful, acoustical limits of user acceptance need to be taken into account. If a small fan is made too powerful, noise created by the fan may become unacceptable to notebook users.